


It was me

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [17]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: It was only a matter of time until that day will come.





	It was me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17: Blossom.

_Maybe the problem is me_ , CJ thought turning in her bed uneasily.  _Constantly, her low anger control had gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion, her possessive attitude had made even Eileen suffer psychologically by distancing herself from her best friend, and worst of all was her jealousy, those who began to begin to discuss with him._

_Practically the time had been counted until he did not see her as the soul mate she had believed for so many months. But she never considered how much it could hurt._

She was still wearing the dress, but she did not have the courage to remove it. At that time, she just wanted to ruin her makeup on the pillow and still cause pity as the pathetic she had always been, allowing those thoughts to bloom as flowers at the beginning of spring and bring out the worst in her.


End file.
